Upon a Bloody Dream
by monkan
Summary: [Complete] After have lost his dream Naruto tries to live on without those important things in his life. He's plagued by horrible dreams that threaten to drive him insane. What will happen when his dreams start to become reality? [No pairing]
1. Prologue

Author Note: Time for a new story. At least I think so! Alright, I need to write on something new now so I'm adding this one in my schedule. Once again I want you to tell me if this can be an enough good story so that I can continue it. It will not be as long as Return of a stranger or the others. This have an own storyline and plot. Not much to say now. Let's see, no got nothing else to say except that I don't know when chapter 1 will be up but I'm a little busy right now. But don't let that stop you from reviewing.

Reviews of encouragement, happy words and constructive criticism are welcome but flames are not. I hope that you will know the different between constructive criticism and flames.

Pairings: None and that's final.

Summary: After have lost his dream Naruto tries to live on without those important things in his life. He's plagued by horrible dreams that threaten to drive him insane. What will happen when his dreamsstart to become reality?

Ranting: I'm not sure because I don't know how this one will turn out but I'm keeping this one on a high setting for safety precaution.

Disclaimer: I think you all know the drill but let's keep tradition, I don't own Naruto.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

Upon a Bloody Dream

Written by Monkan and beta-read by Kaara

Prologue

Two years since they started. Two years since I lost everything I believed in. The day when all my dreams were crushed in my hands. A dream so important to me that it was something I couldn't live without. Now, I only had the shadows of it left.

No one could give it back to me. They only took it away from me and now I had to live with the loss. A dream is something that should be respected. They give strength and they can take our sanity away from us. They can comfort us and they can hurt us. We can cry in them and we can laugh in them. But once the childhood memories are gone**** they are gone forever, replaced by a dream of reality.

Does dreams show us the future? They can show us the past, that's for sure but is what we see in them the future that awaits us? Maybe we will never know until it's too late.

I lost the dreams that brought me happiness and an escape from reality. My lost dreams were replaced by bitter, angry and frightening dreams. Dreams that were my own hell and I will never tell anyone of them.

In the quiet village of Konoha, someone tossed around in his bed. Mumbling words of fear and despair. Sweat clung to his face and body. The normally spiky hair lay against his face.

"...no, please.... it wasn't my fault... sorry......"

In his dreams he saw faces. Lots of them, people he knew and others he had never seen before. Friends, fellow villagers, strangers... Words of accusation towards him, words meant to hurt him, words he wanted to forget.

Memories of his past. The loneliness he felt when he was young. The hateful eyes of people around him. For years he had been denied, hated and forgotten.

The world was spinning, something evil and dark was leaking into it. Something that thirsted for blood. A deep instinct inside him that wanted to take over. It had waited for so long to break free and wanted out and breath once again. It wanted to spill the blood of those around him. An evil laughter that echoed in his head. Somehow he knew who it was but he couldn't think at the moment.

The memory when his first friends left him behind to die on the mission. A girl very dear to him that betrayed him for someone else.

No one came to help him**** he was trapped in the burning house. It was hot, so hard to breathe. The burning sensation of the fire grasping his body. Something fearful breaking free.

People bloody, friends covered in blood. They lay dead on the ground. Someone... something were licking their blood from it's claws. A terrible aura that yearned for revenge. Everything about it was just plain evil. Everything was burning.

Terrible screams of those he knew as they were killed. People running around trying to escape the flames. Children cried in fear. Houses collapsing, burying everything and everyone in its path. Blood splashed the once great village. So much fear that it was suffocating.

Red eyes came to rest on him. Without further warning it attacked him and everything turned to blood.

Naruto screamed as he sat straight up in bed. He panted as he stared into the darkness of his room.

Another nightmare.

'No more.' He thought as he pulled his knees up against his chest, the blanket too. 'Will they ever stop?'

He sat there for a long time. He lifted his hand and rested his forehead against it. The blanket fell down slightly to reveal a long scar. He didn't get any sleep that night either.

Right outside his window**** a pair of golden eyes watched him all night.

End Prologue

Author Note: So what do you think? Confusing? I hope not too much in that case. Good? I really hope that! Let me know if you want to read the rest of this story. Even if this will be short in a way since there are only 2 to 3 chapters I hope that they will be more than good enough for you when I have them written. In the mean time, review, review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: Tada…. This is probably my last update for today. It's here. I'm bringing you the first long chapter in this new story, It will turn into a two part story plus the prologue you've already read and a short sequel. It's really dark, at least I think so. It will become darker in the next one. I know because I've already started on it and it's kind of twisted too. I'm not saying anything more in case I spoil to much. Go on read and enjoy it.

Reviews of encouragement, happy words and constructive criticism are welcome but flames are not. I hope that you will know the different between constructive criticism and flames.

Pairings: None and that's final. I want to say that there are NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS in this chapter. I had no thoughts of it when I wrote it but I don't know what others may think. I just wanted to make that clear.

Ranting: I'm not sure because I don't know how this one will turn out but I'm keeping this one on a high setting for safety precaution.

Disclaimer: I think you all know the drill but let's keep tradition, I don't own Naruto.

Upon a Bloody Dream

Written by Monkan and beta-read by Kaara

Chapter 1 - A Fallen Hero, The Path Toward Destruction

Naruto sat wrapped in a blanket under his bedroom window. The morning sun leaked through the window, casting a yellow morning glow on everything. Slowly, Naruto raised his head and with emotionless eyes looked at the now lighted room. Nothing remained of the night that had scared him so much it made him unable to go back to sleep.

The room was chilling but he didn't seem to notice as he sat in a pair of sweat pants under the blanket. He slowly stood up; the blanket fell to his feet. His face was a mask of empty emotions as he walked through the room, the only sign of life in him were eyes that held a clear glint of pain.

He walked to the kitchen and opens the fridge but nothing interested him so he just closed it again and left the kitchen without eating anything. He heard laughter outside and looked through the window to see three kids laughing while they played in the morning mist and sun.

So long ago he had been the same, carefree and innocent. How had it felt again? He could no longer remember such simple thing. The feeling of being needed and cared for. Being free to do whatever he wanted to, ignorant to how bitter betrayal tasted.

The clock ticked on the wall, he didn't move away from the window. It felt as if time had froze, he could stay there for as long as he liked. Nothing would change as long as he stayed there, no one would come for him. Not anymore. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. He no longer saw what was outside but a darker world where those empty feelings was no longer there. Time had completely stopped and the sky was as dark as the night despite the sun shining on the sky. An ice erring laughter echoed in the dark.

Naruto blinked once and the scene changed. He was talking to someone he didn't like; frankly he hated that person with all his might. But he couldn't see who it was due to the shadows. He turned around and that person grabbed his arm. Naruto slapped that person hard across it's face. He blinked and found himself walking away in the darkness, all bloody and his clothes were torn. His fists hurt and his breathing was rapid but he felt something, he felt satisfaction and----

A shadow from the side rushed toward him and he saw a fist coming closer to his face. His head snapped to the side and he found himself back in his room. He looked outside again and no longer saw the kids.

His head hurt and so did the side of his jaw. Naruto raised his hand and carefully touched his jaw. If he didn't know better he would say it have almost been broken. It had been a long time since he last broke it but he could still remember how it felt. Sometimes he even missed that feeling. He knew it wasn't right and therefore had never done it. Nothing would be solved if he went as low as hurting himself. Nothing would change because of that, only to drag him deeper down into something he wouldn't be able to escape from.

He walked to his bathroom, pressing a hand against his aching head. When he looked into the mirror, his jaw looked normal. He sighed and turned on the shower. His head hurt even more when the sound of water reached his ears. Naruto grunted and pressed his hand even harder against his skull. If only the pain would go away…

While he was showering, Naruto never noticed the figure that sat outside his apartment on the roof on the other house. Looking into his apartment. A shadow of a smile was on the stranger's lips. Golden eyes closed and he started to hum to a song.

Inside, Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and staggered backwards. His hand pressed against the wall to steady himself. The pain in his head increased and it felt like his head would explode. With his head lowered, the water streamed over it. He fumbled to turn it off. When he finally succeeded, he pressed both his hands against his head. He stumbled out of the shower and crashed out through the door. He fell to the floor, holding his head, twisting and…

The pain made it hard to breath and he struggled for every breath. He chanted in his head to make it stop, begged for it to stop but even that simple thing made the pain even worse. Naruto felt something warm surrounded him and it washed over him in waves. Slowly the pain lessened and he fell into the waves of comfort until he sensed something reaching for him.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself on the floor in his living room. Shaking, he dragged himself up and leaned against the wall. He looked at the window and found that it was completely white. He staggered to it and pressed his hands against the sill. He stared at the window before he dragged a finger right over the glass, leaving a clear line in the middle of the window.

"How the--?" He whispered, but no answer would come even if he....

The clock on the kitchen wall rang and pulled Naruto out of his world. He heard it rung eight times. Slowly he realized what that meant.

"Shit, I'm late!" He exclaimed.

In a hurry, he pulled on some of the clothes he had lying around, not caring if they were dirty. He grabbed the keys to his apartment before running out. He didn't notice when he passed the open bathroom door on his way out, the reflection in the glass. A reflection that didn't belong to anyone because there was no one in front of it and the reflection had burning red eyes and an evil smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just a few steps in front of the door of the Ramen shop landed Naruto. He didn't waste any time before he entered.

"Good morning!" The old man greeted him as he served a cup of mushroom ramen to a costumer.

"Good morning!" Naruto answered in a forced cheerful voice, grabbing the apron that was hanged on the wall behind the desk.

The owner of the shop looked at Naruto as he started to take orders and cook. "Did something happen?" The old man said with his back to Naruto.

For the fraction of a second, the blond teen froze before he continued working. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're paler than usual." The old man pointed out.

Naruto turned around with a smile on his face. "Just didn't get much sleep, that's all." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone. "Nothing to worry 'bout. I can still work like last week and the months before that." He said proudly. Hitting his chest in an enthusiastic manner.

The old man smiled, totally convinced and they went back to work. The others didn't notice the slight drop of cheeriness in Naruto's expression.

Steam from the boiling water reached Naruto's face and he had to wipe away sweet from his forehead. More and more people dropped by and therefore, he hadn't had time for a break but that was ok. It didn't give him time to think about anything else but work.

Sometimes Naruto would look outside when he had the chance, he didn't know why. Was he waiting for someone to come by? No! That wasn't it. He was tense for some reason and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

When he grabbed two cups, one with ramen and another with just miso soup, he accidentally cast a glance into the blank metal behind his working space. Back stared red eyes with such cruelty in them that they made Naruto shiver and jump back. He dropped the two cups, which shattered when they hit the floor, staining it with soup and vegetables. Everyone in the shop stopped talking and looked up, even some of those that walked by stopped to look what was going on.

Naruto didn't notice them, he forgot about them, all he saw were the red eyes staring back at him. He couldn't quite see the face but it placed a finger over what should be its mouth. A hushing sound echoed in his ears before it was broken when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Naruto looked to the right and saw the worried face of the old man. Naruto looked back but the face was gone. Shaking his head, Naruto mumbled something that sounded like 'it's nothing'. Everyone went back to their own business.

"Morning."

Naruto almost jumped in shock. He turned around and saw his former sensei, Kakashi standing by the counter. Smirking beneath that mask of his. He was reading his favourite book and his other arm hang casually by his side. He looked up from his book. "How's it going Naruto?"

"Ok, I guess. No reading that book in front of me, I'll burn it and you know it! What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

Naruto had dropped the title sensei long ago but it still felt weird not to hear it. "To eat ramen, of course and for your information, this is the latest copy so it's not the same one from yesterday!" Kakashi said, smiling at him.

"Pork ramen like always?" The old man asked the silver haired shinobi, receiving a nod. "Coming soon!"

Naruto took the order of another costumer that entered. While he was waiting for the noodles to start boiling, he kept his back toward Kakashi.

"I also heard that the rest of your old classmates that are still Chuunin's would soon take the Jounin Exam."

"Ah! I hope they pass. It's much more fun being a Jounin than Chuunin. Did Ino threaten Shikamaru and Chouji to take the exam because I can't think that they would take it willingly. Too troublesome."

The silver haired Jounin nodded again. "Correct. More precisely, she almost beat Shikamaru up before he agreed to take it."

Naruto laughed lightly. "That's Ino!"

Kakashi's face turned serious suddenly. "They worry about you."

Naruto's back tensed but otherwise he didn't show anything. "Oh?"

"You haven't really talked since a year back and frankly it's not like you to do that. The others wanted to come too, especially Sakura, she's one of those that feels most sorry for you and worries most--"

Naruto's words were short and had a dangerous edge. "I don't want to see her. Tell her, thanks but no thanks. She's not needed anymore."

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his head. "Won't you go and see Sasuke when he gets back. He won't say or show anything but he fells guilty about what happen--"

"Good." His blood felt like it was made of lava. "He can keep felling that. I don't give a damn anymore."

"Naruto--" Kakashi tried but was cut short when Naruto slammed a cup of pork ramen in front of him. The old man looked at his now empty hands and where the ramen he had been holding just a moment ago was.

"Eat and shut up." Naruto hissed. His blue eyes shifted to a darker colour out of anger.

Kakashi sighed and took a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart and was about to take down his mask when he saw Naruto watching him. All anger from just a moment ago was gone and he wasn't missing a single move Kakashi did. The copy ninja smiled. "Naruto."

"Yes?" Not changing from his concentration.

"The noodles are boiling too much!"

Naruto cast a quick glance at the stove and to his dread, the noodles was going apart in the boiling water. In a flash, he grabbed the noodles and put them in a cup on the counter. The boiling water burned his hands in the process.

"Ah, thanks for the meal!"

Naruto turned around and stared in shock at the empty cup and Kakashi who bowed slightly with his hands together in a thanking gesture. How fast was he really? Even he wasn't THAT fast.

Kakashi took up his book again and began to read. Naruto gave him a dirty look and between the second that just passed and the next, the blonde teen tried to snatch the book from Kakashi. And failed.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch." He said smiling.

Naruto growled low in his throat. "I'm not as lazy as you!"

"Sorry, but no one gets to touch my book.

"Oh, really?" A voice asked from behind the Jounin.

A cloud of fear laid itself over Kakashi. He slowly turned around and saw Iruka, looking very angry. With a class of students standing behind him.

"I-Iruka!" He said, trying to smile.

Iruka snatched the book away from the Jounin and threw it to Naruto who blushed slightly when he caught the book. He in turn threw it into a trashcan beside him. Kakashi was devastated.

"Naruto will keep it as long as I say he will. I don't want you to have those kinds of books up in front of my class." Iruka turned to his class. "Go ahead and give your orders but remember you only get one cup." The students cheered happily as they pushed each other inside.

Kakashi sulked in the corner, Iruka scolding him. Naruto was busy taking orders from the loud group of students as some of them changed their order and other wanted their food faster. The old man helped him but it was still chaos.

Thanks to Naruto's sense of balance, it went faster than it usually would and at the same time entertained the kids. He balanced five cups on his left arm while he scooped up noodles into them. He turned and gave the old man the five dishes. The old man was halfway through when another five arrived. Naruto saw that they needed to chop more vegetables and meat so he picked up one of the big knifes.

The kids watched in fascination.

"Ne, where did you learn that?" One of them asked.

"I used to be a shinobi." Naruto answered without thinking. He turned around and grabbed the spices and finished the five cups and handed them to the eagerly waiting costumers.

"Used to be? Why did you quit?"

Naruto grabbed two empty cups and filled them with noodles. "I got wounded on a mission. I couldn't continue as a shinobi anymore."

"You got wounded? Then you were a really clumsy shinobi. A shinobi isn't supposed to get hurt, they are the best. My dad is a Chuunin so I know." The boy said proudly. Getting 'wow' from his classmates.

Naruto smiled sadly to him while he served another three cups of ramen. "Mission's doesn't always go as you plan no matter what rank you have. Believe me, I was a Jounin when I got hurt."

"Ne, onii-san. What happen?" A girl asked.

For a fraction of a moment, memories from that fateful night ran through his head. He shook it off but his former teachers still noticed the slight change in him. "It was a decision making." He finally said.

"Decision making?" Another boy asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah. A decision had to be made." Naruto put forth the rest of the orders. Smiling at them. "Dig in!"

All the kids happily ate their food, some of them would still ask Naruto some questions but he evaded them.

When Naruto and Kakashi was waving the kids good bye, Naruto sensed the chakra of someone familiar. His whole face turned into a mask of stone. He watched his former teammate and the girl he had had a crush on for so long walked up to them.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He spat out.

The pink haired girl looked at her old friend. "I came to see how you were. I haven't seen you for so long." Her voice was soft.

"And I would have wanted it to stay that way."

Sakura looked sad. "You can't forgive me, can you? I hoped you would get over it and--" She said slowly.

"Get over it?" Naruto let out a cold snort. "You killed me, Sakura. You took away what was most important to me and now you have the guts to stand here and ask if I can forgive you!"

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes at the sight of her former teammate acting like this. This was completely different from the hyperactive, loudmouthed, naive boy she had known in the past.

Naruto shook his head in disgust, "You make me sick." before turning around and walking back into the shop. Sakura saw his retreating back and without thinking, she ran after him and managed to grab his arm. In the next moment Naruto whirled around and slapped her hard across her cheek. She fell to the ground in a clumpy heap, for she had never ever thought this would happen. Her cheek stung and hurt but it was nothing compare to the pain for her old teammate.

Naruto heard someone clear its throat behind him and he turned back to see the owner of the ramen shop.

"You're fired." The old man said. "I can't have someone like you here anymore."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. His eyes became very cold and lonely as he took of the apron he had on and handed it over. He felt the material of the apron slip over his fingers before it left him. He walked away without saying a single word.

He didn't know how long he walked but all he heard was those words, 'Someone like you. Someone like you. Someone like you...' repeated over and over again in his head.

He didn't notice when he took a short path through a dark ally. He didn't realize anything before he felt the presence of others surrounding him. He didn't look up as they talked, to lost in his own world. 'Someone like you, someone like you...'

This pissed one of the guy's off; he marched up to the blonde and pushed him against the brick wall behind him. Grabbing the front of his shirt.

'Someone like you....'

His comrades told him that he was taking it too far.

'Someone like you....'

Naruto grabbed the hand holding him, mumbling softly something.

'Someone like....me--'

The guy screamed in pain as most of the bones in his hand was broken. He stumbled back, was caught by him friends as he held his injured hand. No matter how tough he was, he still couldn't stop the tears from appearing in his eyes.

"Someone like me."

This time they heard him. They looked at him strangely. Naruto raised his head and erringly clear red eyes stared at them. A cruel smile split out on his lips as he repeated...

"Someone like you.. that's who I am!"

Naruto attacked them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The door slammed shut. Naruto staggered into the dark room, not caring to turn on the lights. He held his left arm, blood dripped onto the floor as he moved to his bedroom. Naruto took of his torn and bloody shirt, throwing it to the floor. Not caring if the floor got bloody. He searched himself for any wounds but found none, the only wound he had was his old scar.

The scar was on his side, the painful reminder of how he was betrayed. It was an ugly scar that started from the middle of his abdomen, down over his hip and half way down his thigh. A permanent injury that couldn't heal properly no matter how much treatment he received. A single injury that had taken away everything. Took away his life as a shinobi, took away his chance to prove himself to the village, took away the dream he had lived with for so long. Just looking at the scar brought back those memories. Compared to the memories he had gained from just a little while ago, these were the memories he wanted to destroy. He wanted to erase them; he wanted to erase this scar.

He started to claw at the long scar so that it started to bleed again. He looked at his hands, covered in his own blood. He didn't know that it could be so beautiful. He heard someone whisper in his head. Saying that he wasn't alone, that 'he' would always be with him. They were the same.

Naruto looked into the shadows, his eyes still red. He could feel something coming closer to him. Someone he knew. He wanted to meat this person, this only person that understood him.

Suddenly he felt someone place a hand over his eyes. The hand was warm and calming. The owner of it whispered somewhere deep inside his mind that he could sleep and dream beautiful now. A dream about a destroyed world.

'Sleep tight.............

.........little brother!'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A team of four people walked through the huge gate of Konoha. All of them were dirty and tired. Some of them said goodbye to the others before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun. Neji-kun."

Sasuke and Neji stopped walking and looked where the voice had come from. They saw Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Shino walk toward him. All of them looked worried.

"This isn't just to welcome us home, is it?" Neji asked.

"It's Naruto." Kiba said, standing slightly behind Sakura.

Sasuke's hand twisted slightly at the sound of Naruto's name but he remained just as calm and cold, waiting for them to continue.

"He hasn't come out of his apartment for five days." Kiba continued to explain.

"He got fired from his job five days ago, because he hit Sakura right in front of the shop." Shikamaru lazily added. "It's troublesome to ask this but…" he looked directly at Sasuke with a serious look. "I don't know everything that happened between you two one year ago to make him hate you so much but we need your help to get through to him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes later, they were outside of Naruto's apartment. They knocked but got no answer. Kiba didn't give up so he continued knocking until something crashed into the other side of the door. Scaring everyone standing outside.

"What the--?" Kiba swore as he backed away.

Hinata tugged at Sasuke's arm, asking him to try. The raven-haired shinobi sighed before he walked to the door. He knocked rather hard and shouted.

"Oi, dobe. Come out, we want to talk to you."

Suddenly, the door flung open and there stood he. He looked normal and they couldn't really see much from inside his apartment except for the books that lay by the door. The blonde looked fine, except that his face was twisted in fury.

"You have a death wish if you dare to come face to face with me again, Sa-su-ke-kun." Naruto said in a pissed voice.

Sasuke didn't faze from the words. "What the hell have you been doing? Making everyone worry for you!"

"What I'm doing?" Naruto nearly shouted. "I'm trying to move on but it's hard when people I never want to see again appear before me." This time Sasuke did flinch.

'People he never want to see again, huh?'

"So if you don't mind…" He looked at everyone. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that Naruto slammed the door shut, leaving stunned people on the other side.

"We have to talk to the others."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's apartment. The blonde walked to his bedroom and stopped in the middle of it. He looked into one of the shadows.

"I made them leave." He whispered.

Out of the shadow behind him came another person. "Good, little brother."

Naruto looked down at the floor with sad eyes. "They don't understand me at all. If they really cared they wouldn't have given up so easy."

Naruto could feel the deep red eyes at the back of his neck before he actually felt the hands on his shoulder. "I know." The shadow whispered.

"They really don't care if I go mad from loneliness." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hush now, I'm here, little brother and I'm not leaving you." The shadow whispered. Grabbing Naruto's right hand so the shirt fell down, revealing a long scar that had just healed. "As long as you care for me, I'll care for you. No matter what will happen I will always be here with you."

The tears threatened to break through his lids. "Promise?"

"Promise!" The shadow whispered into his ears. Naruto felt his tears finally flow down over his face. The shadow made hushing sounds and placed a hand over the blonde's eyes. The tears still made its way through. "Don't cry. Don't cry."

Slowly the shadow let the hand he was holding Naruto's right arm with slide down and a nail cut the newly healed injury. Blood started to drip from it and Naruto smiled, bittersweet.

"I don't feel anything from it anymore. Am I really so hollow?" He asked.

"As long as you have me, you'll never be truly lonely." The figure said, licking its claws clean from blood.

He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Striking blonde hair and whisker marks on his face, he was almost a complete copy of Naruto. Only his eyes were erringly red and he smiled cruelly instead of sadly. One of his hands was around Naruto's waist and the other let go of the bleeding arm just to wrap around Naruto's shoulders.

"If you just give me what I need. I'll never leave you, little brother."

Tbc...

Author Note: Well, now you've finished it. I hope that you liked it and will wait for the next chapter. Unfortunate I have to go now so I can't give a long ending speak but I have to go on celebrating my birthday now. I'm really happy for those that have given me a review on the prologue. Before you leave this page, just sign a few words for me. It can only be one word or it can be a few pages long, I don't mind either. It's fun reading them all! And so I take my good bye for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note: The waiting is over for you that have patiently waited for this chapter. I'm very happy with this story, this maybe is one of my best short works so far. In this chapter there will be a few revealations but a few things will continue to be a mystery. In some way this has turned into a thriller and it's the first time I've written one, and decided to do so, so any thoughts you had on this story is wellcomed. I'm also happy to say that you don't have to wait for the epilogue. It's already up but I have to say that if you don't read this chapter first you probably won't be able to make heads or tails of it. That's all i have to say for now. Also Kaara has been sick so one of her friends Neko-chan has been so kind and helped beta-ing the rest of this story. Once again, thank you Neko-chan.

Pairings: None. This is a none-pairing story. If you think that you see any pairings in this story not even I'm aware of it. 'laughter.'

Raiting: See the settings and decide yourself if you are allowed to read this story. I trust you to make the right decision and don't blame me afterward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just passing my free time by playing with them.

Upon A Bloody Dream

Written by Monkan and Beta-Read by Kaara an Neko-chan

Chapter 2 - Living In A Nightmare, Yesterday Will Burn From My Memories

Only a stray animal wandered the empty streets of a quiet Konoha. The Hokage tower was the only source of light in the otherwise dark village. The animal stopped to look up at the high building, its red eyes reflecting the pale light of the moon. The animal licked its mouth before continued walking to its destination. Its master was waiting. Outside the gates and hidden in the shadows of the forest waited more of its kind. Every one of them waited for the time when they once again would be able to feast on the flesh that lived in this world. The time when they all could take revenge for their master's absence and punish those that had kept their master locked up for so long.

If anyone had seen the stray animal walking down the street, they would probably have warned the patrolling guards. It wasn't every day that a full-grown fox walked on its own inside a village that was guarded and protected by shinobis. The fox's keen ears picked up the sound footsteps coming closer and jumped up to the roof where it waited patiently until the guards were gone.

The fox jumped from roof to roof soundlessly until it landed on the ground once again. In front of the fox was an apartment building and the stray fox could smell the chakra of its master. It was strong and it grew stronger with every minute that passed.

Even the fox didn't seem to notice the stranger with golden eyes that sat on the building behind it, watching. The fox silently walked up to the closed door. In the next moment, the door opened and the fox entered the pitch-black rooms. The background behind the fox was shaded in red and it looked like the sky was covered with blood.

The sense of a powerful and terrifying chakra made the fox stepped back before it gathered its pride and walked inside. The door closed just as soundless behind it as it had opened. If it weren't for its enhanced vision, the fox wouldn't be able to see any of the chakra that flowed through out the room.

Anyone looking inside with normal eyes would miss this beautiful scene that was created by the natural desire for survival that each creature had inside. The fox passed through a flow of red chakra and could feel just for a second the greed in the chakra stole the fox's strength before letting go and creating a way through.

The fox's paws touched the floor and felt how it began to warm up as the fox came closer to the bedroom. The animal stood half visible in the doorway and watched as its master stood in the middle of the room with the red chakra flowing around him. It laid itself around him like a shell before slowly sinking into his skin. The once bright blond hair was now stained with red highlights and it moved like he was standing under water. His nails had grown into claws, his ears was a little pointer and the three whisker marks on his cheeks had turned much deeper and multiplied in numbers. The red chakra that was flowing around him sometime flared up so it seemed untamed before settling down. Its brightness made a dim light around itself but it still couldn't seem to light some parts of the room.

A very beautiful scene but at the same time very frightening. The hunger in the room couldn't be missed nor the unshakable feeling of fear it brought.

The fox didn't move an inch when its master opened his eyes, deep red eyes with pitch-black pupils.

"Master!" The fox said bowing. "We are waiting until you are ready to lead us once again!"

Naruto started to talk, his teeth had an addition of few sharper canines. "It's been a long time, Riu!"

The female fox, Riu raised her head so she could see her master's face. "It's been years since you were sealed away and our family was shattered. But we are now gathered once again."

"Where are the others?"

"They are waiting in the forest, waiting for your signal."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "We still need time but you can start in an hour. We will be strong enough by then and we will once again join you on the bloody field!"

"Yes, master!" Riu said bowing lower before leaving.

Naruto breathed out. 'Soon, we will be leaving.'

"I know!" The Naruto double said while crossing his arms over his chest. He was standing in front of the transformed Naruto, looking very pleased.

"Have I been good?" Naruto asked his twin insecurely.

The other Naruto walked closer until there was just three feet between them. "Yeah, you've been great, little brother." He reached up and his hand passed through the flares of chakra like it was air. "Soon we can leave this place, together!"

"Together, huh?" A happy smile appeared on Naruto's face. "That sounds great."

The twin nodded. "I don't want to leave you but there are those that will try to stop and separate us."

The smile faded. "I don't want that."

"I know... that's why..." He reached out with both hands into the chakra and lifted them. The chakra followed and swirled around his fingers and hands and down his arms like mist. "... We have to kill them!"

-o-o-o-o-

In the Hokage tower it was quiet despite the fact that the room was filled with people. Tsunade sat with her hands folded in front of everyone with a sad frown on her face. Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata and several others was there. Even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were there.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru.

"Because we thought we could handle it ourselves. Guess the situation got out of our hands before we realized it." Shikamaru said.

"It's not surprising that this have happen!"

Everyone turned to look at the red haired, possessed teen. Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. He looked at no one. "He's getting further away from reality as we speak."

"Even if that's true, why would he do that? If only he said something, we would go get him. It's not that we haven't tried."

"Do you understand his pain?" Gaara asked them. "Can you understand the pain of being lonely and betrayed? He's been an outcast from the day he was born and had to grow up before his time. It's not something new that someone like that would try to kill himself."

"Naruto-kun wouldn't kill himself. He-he just wouldn't." Hinata protested.

Gaara looked at her. "Do you know him well enough to say that?"

Hinata flinched.

"He's changed a lot since one year ago. I believe that he will lose his mind soon if he already hasn't."

"It's true that he's not the same Naruto that we knew." Kiba said. "But Naruto isn't like that. He's different!"

"It's because he's different that he's suffering." Temari said. She's leaning against her big fan. "Demon possessed people are treated differently no matter where they are. People are scared of them and don't always know what to do. That's why they act like they do. I think whatever happened one year ago was the trigger to everything. He slowly began to lose himself and now he's reached his limit. He will snap!"

"That he lost the ability to be a shinobi struck him rather hard." Lee said.

"Even if we know this what can we do now? He didn't react at all those times we visited him." Kiba said. "The only reaction we got was when we came by today and Naruto really wanted to kill Sasuke."

"What actually happened on that mission?" Chouji asked the others.

Those who knew nothing looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked down at her hands while Sasuke refused to look at anyone. Sakura clenched her hands before starting to talk.

"I betrayed him. I. . . I. . . . . . left him because. . . . . . . I chose to help Sasuke-kun even if he. . . . didn't. . need it and because of that . . . . Naruto. . Naruto. . . he lost his. . . . . . body. . ."

-o-o-o-o-

"GOOD MOOORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" A happily smiling Naruto yelled as he ran up to the bridge where his two other teammates were waiting. Today would be their last mission together as a team.

"Why must you be so loud in the morning?" The pink haired girl complained as Naruto continued to smile.

"But but but... I can't help it. I feel so great today. Did you know that in a week"

"Can't you be quiet for a change? You are annoying." Sasuke said from where he sat on the railing of the bridge, looking like his usually bored self as he held a scroll in his hands.

"I would listen to you but I don't have time right now." Sakura said before she walked over and sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto pouted as he turned and leaned against the railing on the other side. The sun shone into his face and he raised a hand to block it as he looked up at the sky. It had always been like this so it didn't affect him any more. He had realized a long time ago that he could never compete with Sasuke over Sakura-chan's heart. He was happy as long as she was his friend. As long as he had friends.

"Good morning everyone." Kakashi greeted as he appeared in s cloud of smoke in the middle of the group of three. "I'm here to give you your last mission. I have a mission of my own to accomplish so I can't go with you, sadly!" He said the last word in a joking tone.

"Liar!" Naruto accused him. "You probably just want to read that dirty book Ero-sennin writes."

"Ahaha! You know me too well." Then he got serious and handed them a scroll with instructions from Tsunade-sama. It was marked with a B. "I trust you to manage this mission but it may turn out harder so after I'm finished with my mission." He held up his mission scroll with an A. "I will come by and see that you are ok. Don't want anything to happen to you, now do we?" Kakashi said as he winked at Naruto with his visible eye.

Naruto smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 'Tsunade-baba told Kakashi-sensei.' He thought happily.

"Good luck with you. Well then, I will be going." And with that said the silver haired shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"All right. Let's get going." Naruto exclaimed. "What is the mission about?"

Sakura and Naruto gathered around Sasuke as he opened the scroll.

-o-o-o-o-

The night was quiet. The shadows of guards flickered through the windows. Outside, three figures sat waiting. The moon soon disappeared behind some clouds and everything outside was drowned in blackness.

Sasuke waved his hand slightly to the other two. They jumped soundlessly onto the roof and Sakura reached for her bag, pulling out a small scroll that she threw it inside the half open window and made a seal. Not long afterwards, they heard sounds of bodies hitting the floor. The moon came out from behind the clouds and the figures of the team became visible. Naruto motioned for Sasuke that they could precede. They all pulled up their masks so that they wouldn't fall victim for their own jutsu.

2 minutes later

Naruto threw a shuriken at the guard and in the same second soundlessly moved behind the other guard and snapped his neck. Sakura caught the other body before it hit the floor.

In the shadows between them, Sasuke sneaked inside and took care of the few men inside. Naruto listened carefully for any alarm. Sakura saw how a new guard came through the door and she took care of him, placing a voice stealing jutsu over him before knocking him out.

Sasuke came back out and informed them that he had found some of the hostage. They went inside and immediately, Naruto saw the two people that sat scared in the corner. Sakura would be the one to take them out side and hide them while the other two continued ahead.

Not long after that, they found some more hostages but this time they encountered more enemies than they thought and the fight became more intense. When Sakura came back to them, she saw the two of her friends standing in the middle of the bloody floor alone but before she could ask them anything, the whimper of a woman reached her ears. Most of the hostage was bound and gagged behind a set of iron bars. Naruto rushed to their aid. He gripped the bars and like they were made of plastic, they bent away under the pressure from his hands. There were only two left when Sasuke noticed a child chained to the wall away from the rest. He walked over to the kid and talked calmly to it as he reached out to help it free. The child whimpered and at that very moment, Sasuke sensed danger. A rain of weapons showered the two of them.

In the midst of getting everyone out, it was decided that Sakura would help Sasuke to get the others outside while Naruto checked that no one was left. He looked sadly at the child that was chained to the wall; she was dead. The rain of weapons had killed her. Suddenly, an ear splitting sound began to echo and tortured their ears. They had to struggle against the sound to block out the pain. Naruto was about to follow the others when he looked at the girl. He thought that he heard a soft moan coming from her.

"I will be right after you." He said before running back.

"We don't have time, leave her. She's dead." Sasuke shouted.

"I'm not sure she is."

As Sasuke and Sakura began to lead the others out, they saw how one of the women began to freak out. Sasuke walked over to calm her but before he had the time to say anything, she bit his arm. Cursing, he had to slap her to make her let go and it was then that he felt what was wrong.

"She's. . . Ugh..." Sasuke sank down to the ground, holding his arm.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted worried as she rushed to help him.

They could hear Naruto's shout in the background. When Sakura looked at Sasuke's arm, she noticed right away what type of poison it was. It was one that only made its victim dizzy and unable to fight properly, making it hard to talk was a side effect but only for a few minutes. Useless in killing but perfect in slowing down the opponent and make him an easier target.

"I need to get Sasuke-kun out with the others. He's been poisoned." Sakura said to Naruto.

"I need your help too. I think this kid is alive."

"Can't help it. Sasuke is main priority right now. You will be all right."

"Be back as soon as possible, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke tried to get words through his throat but failed miserably. Sakura wrapped a steadying arm around Sasuke as she led the others outside. There, she put Sasuke down on the ground and started to treat him. He struggled against the treatment furiously. He shook his head and pointed back to the house.

"Stay still, you need to be treated."

"G.go.. b-bac-k... N-arut-o...i.s... in dan.ger...T-t.he gi-irl's a... a..."

Inside, Naruto was struggling to free the girl from her chains. She was indeed alive but was at the brink of death. He got furious when the chains wouldn't let go and as panic began to come over him, the chains broke. He caught the girl and was just about to move out when she bit his neck. He stood stunned for a moment before he recoiled and twisted her neck. A cracking sound echoed in his ears and the whole room.

This wasn't the first time he killed someone but it was the first time he killed a little girl. He let her go and she fell to the floor. He felt sick, in many ways. Sick in himself for killing her, sick from the bit she gave him, sick of this scenario, sick of being alone, sick of everything. He felt dizzy and thought it would be best to leave now. He didn't get far as a hand grabbed his foot. He turned around and to his horrified surprise, saw that it was the girl who held him still. Her face was cracked and where the skin had fallen revealed the face of a doll.

He was surrounded by a blinding light.

Outside Sasuke struggled with the last word.

".d.d. . ."

In the next moment, flames swallowed the whole building. Leaving nothing spared inside.

-o-o-o-o-

Medical personals rushed along side the stretcher. Taking tests. Registering information. Shouting out orders. Ordering equipments to a specific room. Sakura and Sasuke were right behind them. Never allowing their eyes to leave the torn, burnt, bleeding and destroyed form of Naruto.

Tears had already started to well up in Sakura's eyes when they were ordered to stay outside the operation room. It didn't take long before she broke down on the floor while Sasuke stood a few feet away from her. He turned around and hit the wall, creating a crater on the white structure. Above all the noise around them and in the room, they could still hear the beeping machine that told them that Naruto was still alive; the beeps were weak but there. The sound stayed with them in the corridor and it was the only thing that told them there was still hope.

Kakashi arrived and asked what had happened. Neither one of them knew where to start.

The air was filled with painful and horrible screams. So much pain. They barely recognized his voice but it was Naruto. It was deformed and didn't sound either human or alive.

"I can't take this." Sakura cried as she ran away from the others.

"How bad is it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke clenched both his hands at his sides. "Half his body is gone. We didn't even think he would be alive. He shouldn't be alive with those injuries. I mean..." Sasuke began to finally panic when the shock of the event finally set in. "His right leg is gone along with most part of his hip. They're. . GONE. The right side of throat is gone too. . . He's. . his body is torn in so many places I don't know how many. . . So much blood. So much blood." The image of when they found Naruto played in his mind. "He. . he. should be dead. . . He shouldn't be able to scream. He's screaming. . . not possible. . . It's. . my. . fault this happened. . ."

Sasuke listened on the screams before he broke down and covered his ears. The screams still reached his mind and burnt into his memories. They would never leave his mind for as long as he had a memory of this day.

End Flashback

Everyone in the room was quiet. Sakura was crying at the memories. With a shaky voice she continued.

"He was in the hospital for weeks. First always screaming in pain when he was awake. The pain almost made him lose his mind and he tried to hurt himself to make it stop hurting. They managed to re-create his throat and heal all the torn parts of his body. But when they restore his leg they only managed to restore his hip and leg to 42 of it's original. The bones in his leg and hip were so fragile that it would break with the lightest hit. The doctor said there was no way he could continue as a shinobi. His leg wouldn't be able to handle it. Still, he healed fast and we thought that it would be a lie but when he tried to escape the hospital he jumped out the window and landed 6 meters below, his bone broke in 5 places. He didn't say that he blames us for what happened. He said we did what was most important at that time. He didn't say anything but we saw he was crushed over what had happened. Then he overheard Tsunade-sama scolding me for my decision. He heard everything and since then couldn't stand us. He became hateful and blamed us for his weak state."

Sakura closed her eyes tight shut. "It was my fault this happened, because I made a bad judgement. If I had gone after him right away he might have had escaped all this pain."

Tsunade was about to say something when suddenly the whole room shook. Outside the window, the dark night turned red. Tsunade rushed to the window and looked outside. Parts of Konoha were in flames, howls echoed over the sound of panic that filled Konoha. Below her, she saw how animals attacked everyone. The display of a blood bath played out before her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked when her senses picked up a gigantic chakra. Its terrifying aura reached into her deepest memories and she was brought back to the time when Konoha was almost destroyed over 16 years ago.

-o-o-o-o-

Foxes attacked those that ran out of their houses or looked outside, quick and merciless killings.

"Ahahahahahaha... you can't escape." Naruto yelled. He laughed evilly as he walked down the streets, setting the surrounding buildings on fire. Blood flooded the streets and he walked right through the thick liquid.

His laughter abruptly stopped when he sensed someone watching him. He looked up at the roof and saw a boy with golden eyes watching him, a neutral expression on his face. Naruto didn't like the way he looked at him. The building blew up and sent the unknown boy flying in the air. He landed on his feet gracefully and took off toward the Hokage tower at an amazing speed. But Naruto could still follow him. The voice of his brother told him that there was something about that boy that wasn't right.

Naruto cut his path just below the faces of Konoha's leaders. His angry eyes glared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Not receiving an answer he got angrier and attacked the boy. The golden-eyed boy easily avoided the attack and jumped up the rock faces. He sidestepped every attack that was sent his way. But no matter how close they came, he didn't attack back. He simply evaded and watched.

Naruto was about to attack again when he sensed people come closer to him. He turned around and his anger flared up to new heights at the sight of the traitors.

"Stop, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted to him. He paid no respect to that command and attacked them. The force of his fist hitting the ground created massive craters.

The chakra around him formed nine tails and they swayed around him. "You are just going to keep us apart. I don't want to be alone any more."

No one understood what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked. "You have us, you are not alone."

"YOU'RE LYING! You enjoyed watching me helpless. I won't let you laugh at me any more." Naruto screamed and released a huge amount of chakra. It created sharp blades of air and they cut the ground, rocks and buildings. Everything it touched crumbled under the force.

'Don't listen to them. They don't think we deserve to be happy. Don't leave me.' A faint ghost image in Naruto's mind showed how his brother held his arm to show that he meant what he said.

While Naruto's body attacked Konoha and created chaos, it was completely different inside Naruto's head, it was quiet and calm. Both of the brothers were floating in the air, holding onto each other's hands. Neither really was aware of the outside world, only that they were together. Just like a pair of baby twins. Not ready to let go of each other and face the world.

"Like this, we won't be alone." The one with the red eyes said. "We can stay here forever!"

Naruto with the blue eyes looked happy. "That sounds great."

"Yeah, I know."

"I wonder if they are sad now."

The red-eyed Naruto looked angry at his twin. "Am I not enough for you?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant!"

"If you rather want to be with them than me, you should've said so. Then I wouldn't have to suffer when you leave me now." A tear made its way down his cheek.

Naruto felt guilty. He reached out and wiped the tear away. "I didn't mean it that way. I'll stay here with you. You are the only one that understands me. You are my only family, my only brother. I don't want to lose you."

He turned his head away. "You say that now. When you see them again, you will choose to go with them than stay with me. I know it, it's always like that." He let go of Naruto's hands and buried his face in his palms. "It's so painful to be alone. I don't want it anymore. I. . . just for one moment I want to be happy like everyone else."

Naruto looked with pain and understanding in his eyes at his twin. He understood too well how it felt. He grasped the other Naruto's shoulders. "I promise that I will always be here with you and I'm staying with you. If I were not able to be with you, I'd rather die. There's nothing that will hurt me more than losing you."

The twin looked up and surprisingly, he had more tears in his eyes. "Really?"

Naruto smiled gently and nodded.

The tears ran down his face and he felt a tingle of happiness touch him. Something warm was entering him, like a warm breeze that blew during the spring in the chilly morning. It felt good and he knew this feeling would stay with him for a very long time. He threw himself at his little brother and hugged him. If this was what they called eternal happiness then he never wanted to let it go. He never wanted to leave this place where he felt himself at the peak of happiness. Nothing could make him happier.

He felt arms circle around him and hold him close. He rested his head on the strong shoulder of his little brother and wanted to forget that even time existed.

Time floated by before the atmosphere suddenly wavered with the intrusion of someone else. Both Naruto looked up and they saw the golden-eyed boy floating not far from them. Instantly, the older Naruto pushed his twin behind his back.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked but received no answer. "Answer me!" He shouted angrily.

Still no answer, the boy just floated where he was and did nothing. He simply observed them.

Naruto clutched his brother's arms, as he felt scared by this strange guy. Something wasn't right with him, something was really wrong.

"Leave. NOW!" The older one screamed and flames shot out from the ground and engulfed the stranger. Nothing could survive. The flames reflected in their eyes when suddenly the fire started to move differently and the next moment, they shattered before disappearing into nothing.

In a slow and graceful movement, the unknown boy raised his hand and pointed at them with four of his fingers. His long sleeve began to flutter as the air around it and they started to move. The wind started to get rough.

They held onto each other tight as they were pulled into something that looked like a typhoon. It was a pool of typhoons in different sizes but all of them were at the same time just one. A strong wind grabbed the younger Naruto and tried to pull him away. His twin held on to him with all his strength, scared to lose the other one.

Their grip on each other slipped and they almost lost each other but they managed to hold on to each other. Another strong wind pulled them in a new direction and they struggled through it. The strange boy was floating outside the storm, he hymned on something under his breath.

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto clutched his head and chest as something strange ran through his veins. It didn't feel like anything he ever felt, what was it? Without his realization, the air started to circle around him. It twisted and turned in different directions.

The Konoha inhabitants and shinobis that had gathered could only stare at what was happening. Naruto's chakra started to shatter in places. It was clear he was in pain but why and what caused it was unknown to them.

Naruto keeled over, as the air no longer reached his lungs. There was no escape. He couldn't move due to the wind. The pain grew more and more profound and he felt how bones in his body started to strain toward their limits.

-o-o-o-o-

He reached for something inside his cloths and brought out a flute. It was dark brown with green leave carved around it. He brought it to his lips and soon the flute let out the same melody that he had been hymning to. Only the sound was stronger and cleared.

Thunder hit both Naruto's and they screamed in pain as the electricity ran through their bodies.

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto screamed as he straightened his body in pain. His chakra blazed up and got bigger. Small currents could be seen running over his body. His scream echoed in the night. Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and he reached for something in front of him.

-o-o-o-o-

"BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER!" Naruto yelled as they had lost the grip of each other. They floated apart and the distance grew between them. Desperately, they struggled to reach each other again and against what the odds were they came closer to each other.

Golden eyes watched them before he let out a sigh. He closed the slight gap between his lips and the flute again and this time the tone was different.

Their hands tried to reach each other. They almost touched each other with just a few inches between them. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Tears stained his blue eyes as they created pearls of water that were sucked from his eyes. Just a little more, just a little longer.

Time stopped before his eyes and he didn't seem to react when his older twin shattered into a million shards before his eyes. Leaving nothing behind except for a cloud of shining glass shards.

"Brother?" He whispered. The smile faltered on his face. His hand reached nothing. Nothing for him to hold onto. No one grabbed his hand and no one could catch him now. He was alone. Totally alone! He was left behind once again. So lonely left behind...

His face twisted in outmost confusion, loneliness and hurt and he let it all out in a single scream directly from his soul.

"BROTHER!"

The world around him shattered into pieces too.

-o-o-o-o-

The scream inside turned into a scream just as deeply from his mouth and the ground beneath his feet shattered into rocks. His tears didn't stop and his chakra exploded and everything was drowned in red.

Slowly everyone came back to their senses and they realized how quiet it was. The foxes lay unmoving on the ground and they didn't indicate that they would get up sometime soon. They looked at each other and surprise rose among them, as the explosion had hurt no one.

Soft whimpers and sobs travelled over the quiet town. Sobs so haunted by pain that it was among one of the most sorrow filled sounds anyone had ever heard.

Naruto's old friends slowly stepped up to the rocks and looked among them. In the middle of them, laid Naruto, all curled up. Crying heartbrokenly.

On the top of the mountain stood the boy with the golden eyes. He looked down at the clustered shinobis as more of the villagers started to come closer. He walked away from the sight. The flute visible in his hand. His eyes held nothing of remorse or confusion. Nothing except for the empty, cold look they had held all his life.

-o-o-o-o-

A nurse opened the curtains to the room to allow the sunlight to pour in. The room was bright and clean. She turned around and looked at the sleeping patient in the bed. His bright yellow hair rested against the pillow as he breathed softly in and out. The rise of his chest was even and he showed no sign of waking up soon.

He looked so lonely and small in the bed. The nurse felt slightly sorry for him even if she held a slight grudge toward him. No one deserved to be so lonely. She opened the window and the fresh morning wind came inside and the sound of birds outside could be heard. The curtains fluttered as she walked away from the window.

She checked on a few other machines in the room. Making sure everything was working properly. On the nightstand beside the blond patient was a single photo. It was a group photo of him, a happy pink haired girl, a bored blue haired boy and an old man with grey hair and one of his eyes covered.

The nurse left the room.

"How is he?" A girl with short pink hair and green eyes asked while she held a single white lily. A boy with blue haired and dark eyes stood beside her.

"No change."

"How long can someone just be asleep? It's been weeks now."

"With his mind in shatters, there's no telling when he may wake up."

"No way..."

Inside the room, the blond didn't move as the wind caressed his face. The birds outside chirped with each other and they didn't have a care in the world. What even they failed to notice was the person that sat in the newly opened window. To the birds, it was like he didn't exist or else they would had flown away long ago.

The sun cast its bright rays over the boy's face and made his eyes look more golden than they already was. He hymned on a song for the patient as he sat there waiting.

To be concluded in the Epilogue.

Author Note: All that's left now on this story is the epilogue and you don't even have to wait for it. So go on to read it and send feedbacks (reviews) on any thought you may have while you are here. It would make me very happy.


	4. Epilogue

Author Note: If you are now going to read this epilogue I guess that you've taken the time to read the rest of my story. For that I thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope that you've enjoyed this story just as much as I had while writting it. I won't take up more of your time so enjoy this ending. Once again thanks to Neko-chan for helping with the beta-ing, she did all the beta-ing in this epilogue. Kaara, get well soon. Thank you, Neko-chan.

Pairings: None. This is a none-romantic story. Well, it may have some love in some form but in that case I missed it.

Rating: Look at the seetings below the link to this story to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All original charakters belong to Kishimoto

Upon A Bloody Dream

Written by Monkan and Beta Read by Neko-chan

Epilogue - Hold My Hand, I Will Always Stay With You

The curtain of the open window fluttered with the wind. No one was inside the empty room, decorated only by a bed and a nightstand. The bed covers was made and what hanged over the sides moved slightly. The air was mildly warm and sometimes, a lonely cloud would block the sunrays.

Outside stood a nurse in her white dress and watched her long time patient from a distance. It had been two years since he had arrived at the hospital but it had only been five months since he started to show signs of consciousness. Still, he would never be the same person as he used to be. His mind was too messed up and shattered to ever recover anything of importance. He couldn't even write, read or even walk. Now he was like a little child who saw the big world for the first time.

She watched as the blond patient stood up from the ground and looked up at some birds that chirped merrily on the tree. He smiled as he reached out with his hand to them. He soon lost interest and walked over the grass towards his favourite spot.

"How's our patient doing?" A doctor in a white lab coat asked as he approached the nurse.

"Doctor," she greeted. "He's making amazing progress but at times it seems like he's in another world."

"Uzumaki Naruto," The doctor gave a soft sigh. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"No, not at all." the nurse said, shaking her head. "There hasn't been trouble at all with him. He's really sweet and kind. It's hard to believe that he's the same person two years ago."

"Maybe..." he let the sentence trail off into silence.

They continued to watch Naruto when suddenly he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. The nurse hurried over to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Naruto stood up and smiled at her. "Ok!" He said before noticing something. He looked around in search of what was missing. The doctor came up to them. Naruto then looked at a few trees of cherry blossom and he found what he was looking for. After saying 'Thank You' to the nurse he took of in a rush toward the blossom.

There was a person waiting for him there among the cherry pedals. He wasn't even out of breath when he was at the base of the tree; he looked up and smiled happily.

"Found you!" He said in a cheerful voice. He reached up toward the person that sat on one of the lowest branches among the pink blossom with a smile. The youth in the tree had a smile on his lips too as he swung his legs so he could sit up. Blond strands of hair fell into his face as he bent forward so he could reach down to the hand.

Without much difficulty, Naruto soon was on the same branch and he looked up into the mass of cherry blossom. Some of the petals floated lazily in the air as the wind pulled them away. The other person saw how fascinated Naruto was by them. With his hand, he chose a few flowers that floated near him and held them towards the blond.

"Did you know that this flower was originally white?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Why are they pink now?" he asked curiously as he looked into the face of a complete duplicate of himself. Blond hair, whisker marks, same body and face structure. The only difference was that his eyes were red instead of blue.

"It's because under each Sakura tree there's a corpse buried and when the trees suck up the blood from that corpse, the petals of its flowers turn pink."

Slowly, the petals he was holding fell from his hands and it almost looked like blood dripped among them, making them heavy and instead of floating away like they should, the petals fell onto the branch.

In the distance, the sound of a flute could be heard. It played a beautiful and mysterious tone; it almost looked like the blossom was dancing to the music as they heard the tones. Slowly, the person stopped playing and put the flute away inside his clothes. He stood up and without a last look toward the blond and the ghostly twin next to him on the tree, the man walked away.

The dark colour of his coat made his golden eyes stood out even more. He didn't say anything as he walked past different people and no one seemed to give him a second glance. They all acted like they didn't see him. He walked out the hospital and down the street among the small crowd that filled the streets. He walked through the mall looking from person to person just like he was searching for someone. He didn't stop until he was standing under the stone faces in the mountain and over looked Konoha. The cracks were still there and there was a long crack across the fourth face but the ground had been fixed and there was no other sign of the devastation that had occurred two years ago.

The golden-eyed youth looked at the view in front of him before he sat down on the rail, facing the town. He drew out a few cherry flowers from his coat and held them in his palm. Without much effort, the wind grabbed a hold on the pedals and whisked them away from the pale hand and out over Konoha.

"Who should I play with next?"

The End!

Author Note: As this is the end of this story I really want to know what you think about it. All Feedbacks are wellcomed. Thanks you to every one that have taken the time to read this story.


End file.
